objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Marshmallow
Marshmallow ''', labeled The Sweet One', is a female contestant on ''Inanimate Insanity who was placed on Team Epic. She returned for Inanimate Insanity II and is placed on Team Bright Lights. Personality Marshmallow is a kind and fierceful player. Though being not so athletic, Marshmallow has carried on challenges with ease, mostly due to her purchases at Wal-Mart. She has been treated like a sack of dirt more than any other character. Though being sweet and joyful with friends, her enemies have seen the sour side to her. Further into the series, Marshmallow appeared to care more about herself than others, causing trouble between her and the other contestants. Further into that, the crisis between her and Apple, has caused a lot of hate towards Apple because she tricked her of being friends just to get farther in the game. However, Bow had possessed Apple and controlled her. Appearance Marshmallow's past appearances doesn't have a curved bottom and the crew has used a different asset. Marshmallow now has a curved bottom and has assets in higher quality. Fan Fiction If Marshmallow appeared in your fan fiction, you can add your own details about them here! Names * Marshla Marshall (doomes.desean) * Marciana Saraçi (BluJayPJ) Battle for Exploding Peak Marshmallow was also a contestant on Team Sky in Battle for Exploding Peak. Quotes * "Hey, just because I live in Orlando, Florida doesn't mean I am fun!" (To Apple in Inanimate School) Trivia * Marshmallow were in both Lightbulb's and Paintbrush's teams, in both seasons. Note that she is in the inferior team twice. * Marshmallow is one of the most praised fan-favorites, since Cherries' elimination was mostly thanks to Marshmallow's popularity. * Marshmallow was voiced by 3 people, Adam Katz, his sister and DesuUsagi. * Marshmallow fails to use gravity in Episodes 1, 6, 12 and in the finale credits. (Possibly) An error was made in Marsh on Mars, where Marshmallow didn't deflect gravity. * Many people consider Marshmallow as still in the game, despite her quitting. She quit in Episode 11 to live with Bow, Apple, and Dough. However, a lot of people seem to not think of it as her not being in the game anymore. Gallery Marshmallow Icon.png Marshmallow.png ACWAGT Marshmallow Pose.png Marshmellow-the sweet one.png|Marshmellow from Mega Objects New Marshmallow Pose.png Marshellow-the sweet one.png|Marshmellow's (Mega objects) Old Pose 32. Marshmallow.png Marshmellow .png Marshmallow Pose.png MARSHMALLOW.png MarshmellowBluJayPJ.png Marshmallow-0.png Marshmallow.png Marshmallow ML.png Marshmallow Body.png Marshmallow Pose ML.png Marshymcmarsh.png Marshmallow out.png Marshmallow Body Blabla.png Marshmallow (OC Pose).png Marshy pose.png Marshmallow TOD.png Marshmallow Icon for II 2.png ACWAGT Marshmallow Pose.png Marshmellow BFUA.png Marshmallow icon.png Marshmallow's Pro Pic.png Marshandit.png Marshmallow 2.png Night on Pencil Mountain Poster.png|Marshmallow as the Spring Sprite in Night on Pencil Mountain MarshyMarsh.png Pepper and Marshmallow.PNG NB_Marshmallow.png Marshmallownewidle.png Meemoo.png New Marshmallow Pose (1).png 130. Marshmallow.png Names in other languages= *Maşmellov (or Hatmi) - Turkish Category:Females Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Object Crossovers Category:Food Category:Nice Category:Cute Category:Inanimate Insanity Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Foods